Multilevel metal interconnect structures are routinely employed to provide electrical wiring for a high density circuitry, such as semiconductor devices on a substrate. Continuous scaling of semiconductor devices leads to a higher wiring density as well as an increase in the number of wiring levels. Recently, ultra high density storage devices have been proposed using a three-dimensional (3D) stacked memory structure sometimes referred to as a Bit Cost Scalable (BiCS) architecture. Such ultra high density storage devices include a large number of interconnect wiring levels. For example, a 3D NAND stacked memory device may include at least as many number of wiring levels as the total number of control gate electrodes employed for the 3D NAND stacked memory device.